1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee prostheses. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing deeper knee flexion, or full functional flexion capabilities, more physiologic load bearing and improved patellar tracking for knee prosthesis patients. Specifically, these improvements include one or more of the following: (i) adding more articular surface to the antero-proximal posterior condyles of a femoral component, including methods to achieve that result, (ii) modifications to the internal geometry of the femoral component and the associated femoral bone cuts with methods of implantation, (iii) asymmetrical tibial components that have an unique articular surface that allows for deeper knee flexion than has previously been available, (iv) asymmetrical femoral condyles that result in more physiologic loading of the joint and improved patellar tracking, and (v) resection of essentially all of the anterior femoral articular cartilage and underlying bone, but no additional bone and replacing it with a femoral component that does not have an anterior flange as seen on contemporary prostheses.
2. Background and Related Art
Orthopedic surgeons are experiencing a proliferation of knee replacement surgeries. The demand appears driven by the fact that few procedures return as much quality of life as joint replacement.
Moreover, the increased need for knee replacements implicates the need for durable and long lasting artificial knee devices that provide for and allow full, functional flexion. That is, there is a great need for research that provides new medical advances on the overall function and performance of knee prostheses, and improves corresponding surgical materials and technologies related to such devices.
Improvements to knee prostheses correspondingly increase with demand. Thus, currently-available knee prostheses mimic characteristics of the normal knee more than those previously used. Unfortunately, today's knee prostheses still have many shortcomings.
Among the shortcomings is the inability of a knee prosthesis patient to achieve deep knee flexion, also known as full functional flexion. Though some currently available knee prostheses allow for knee flexion (i.e., bending) of more than 130 degrees from full limb extension (zero degrees being when the patient's knee is fully extended and straight); some such prostheses do not allow patients to flex from full extension to 160 degrees and beyond. Full functional or deep knee flexion is where the limb is bent to its maximum extent, which may be with the femur and tibia at an angle to each other of 140 degrees or more, though the actual angle varies from person to person and with body habitus. Full extension is where the leg/limb is straight and the person is in a standing position.
To illustrate the average range in degrees achieved by patients having standard knee prostheses, the following is provided. When a patient's knee or limb is fully extended, the femur and tibia are in the same plane at zero degrees, or up to 5-10 degrees of hyperextension in some individuals. However, once the knee bends, and the distal tibia moves toward the buttocks, the angle increases from zero to 90 degrees for a person sitting in a chair. Furthermore, when the tibia is closest to the femur, and the heel is almost at, if not touching, the buttock, the angle is around 160 degrees or more. Most conventional knee prosthesis patients are unable to consistently achieve the latter position or any position placing the knee joint at angles above 130 degrees (e.g., at 160 degrees and beyond).
For many people, such a limb and body position is not often achieved or desired most of the time. However, nearly everyone, at some point in time, whether or not it occurs when a person is getting on and off the ground to play with children, or merely incidental to those living active lifestyles, finds themselves in a position requiring knee flexion greater than 130 degrees. Unfortunately, those with currently-available knee prostheses are unable to participate in any activity requiring greater knee flexion and are thus limited to watching from the sidelines.
In many populations and cultures such a limb/knee and body position is desired and necessary the majority of the time. For instance, in Asian and Indian cultures, full functional flexion and the squatting position is common and performed for relatively long periods of time.
A need, therefore, exists for knee prostheses for those patients and especially for those in cultures where extensive squatting, sitting with knees fully flexed, and/or kneeling when praying or eating is common, to achieve knee flexion greater than presently possible among those who have currently-available knee prostheses.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that relate to knee prostheses, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.